Instintos Saiyans
by Princessa Saiyan
Summary: Goku, por fin se encuentra en casa con su mujer y su hijo. Lo que no espera el Saiyan, es el regalo que le tiene preparado su esposa, para demostrarle cuanto lo echó de menos.LEMON!


Instintos Saiyans

Días después de la derrota de Buu, el gran monstruo que amenazó a la humanidad, nuestros guerreros se tomaban su merecido descanso.

Goku, por fin podía estar de entero con su familia, y poder disfrutar con su hijo Goten ,al que no conoció hasta el mismo día del torneo, cuando empezó la pesadilla.

Milk, se sentía una de las mujeres más felices del todo el planeta ,aunque por su cara podría decirse inclusive del universo.

Al fin tenía a su marido con ella, a su guerrero, al padre de sus hijos.

Necesitaba de él, sentirlo, rozarlo, vivirlo darse cuenta que si era real y no un sueño que tantas veces deseo...

Quería darle un "regalo" por su vuelta a casa... algo que Goku deseara de verdad, algo que nunca olvidara fácilmente...

-Mmmm, estoy segura que esto le encantará.- decía para sus adentros mientras se miraba en el espejo y hacía unas posturas..."inusuales".- Pero creo que lo hare sufrir un poquito después de tantos años en abstinencia jijiji.

Milk, se puso sería y salió de la habitación...

-Tengo hambre Milk,-Con una mano en su estomago, y la otra en la cabeza como es costumbre , le anunciaba a su esposa que su barriga deseaba ser llenada.

-Ya está casi listo no sean impacientes.Nunca se cansan de comer estos saiyans tiene un estomago de elefante

Horas después de la comida Milk se dispuso a salir de la casa, quería ir de compras.

Hacía años que no lo practicaban solo había vivido para sus hijos para que no les faltara de nada y ya era hora de que se liberara un poco.

Se fue al centro comercial, una vez allí busco las tiendas de lencería más sexy que había.

Quería que fuera algo especial, y que mejor que eso para despertar el deseo sexual de Goku.

Después de tantos años muerto... tendría ganas de estar con ella.

Tiempo más tarde Milk, ya había comprado todo para su noche solo le quedaba una última cosa... los niños.

En la casa de los Son...

-Goten te apetece irte con Trunks esta noche?-Preguntaba su madre excitada con la idea de tener la casa para ellos solos.

-Mama yo me iré a cenar con Videl. -hablaba por primera vez Gohan.

Milk, se dirigió al teléfono y llamó a Bulma.

-Sí?-se oía al otro lado

-Bulma, soy Milk. Veras, que Goten quiere quedarse ahí esta NOCHE.- Recalcó esta última palabra para que su amiga, se diera cuenta de lo que quería decir.

-Sí, que se venga. Ah, por cierto Milk, a ver qué hacéis picarona.-

-jeje ok. hasta luego.

Goku, usó la teletransportación para llevar a Goten a casa de su amiga. y Gohan se marchó con ellos yendo en busca de Videl.

Mientras tanto, Milk se preparaba.

Había escogido para la ocasión una sexy lencería color negro y unos encajes en rojo.

Se dejo el pelo suelto, el cual le llegaba por debajo de los hombros y se puso, una blusa semitransparente, que remarcaba sus pechos, los cuales sobresalían un poco por encima...haciéndole ver bastante apetecible, para los ojos masculinos.

Una falda elegante a la vez que sexy, con una abertura en la pierna hasta el muslo.

Y para terminar el conjunto, unos zapatos de tacón que estilizaban sus piernas...

Era otra mujer definitivamente, el trabajo cotidiano a diario la había desgastado bastante, pero ahora se veía realmente bonita, y aparentaba mas juventud.

Rebuscó en sus cajones su maquillaje, no quería estar "cargada" , así que solo se puso algo de brillo de labios y un poco de coloretes para dar algo de color.

En cuestión de 15 minutos apareció Goku, con la intención de disculparse por su tardanza.

Cuando la vio solo pudo asombrarse y quedarse con cara de embobado...O.O

-Hola Goku, te estaba esperando...-el sonido de su voz casi era como un ronroneo.

-Milk eres tú?-Aun no se podía creer que fuera la mujer que había dejado minutos atrás.

-Quien más si no...

Ella avanzaba hacia el de una forma sensual, dándole un movimiento como si fuera a desarmarse.

Goku aun no salía de su asombro. ¿En verdad esta era su esposa?, ¿ esta era Milk?

-Pasa algo mi amor?-preguntó coquetamente.

-No, no es que ...Milk que haces así?

-Es que no te gusta cómo me veo?

-Ese es el problema que me gusta demasiado.-dijo un Goku que empezaba a encenderse.

Comenzaron a acercarse hasta que ambos podían sentirse el aliento...

-Mmmm, Milk...

-Goku, que sientes?- Decía una excitada Milk.

-No, no lo sé mmmm- Goku iba notando un cambio en su cuerpo .

-Acaríciame goku, mmm dame el placer que no hemos tenido por estos siete años...-le rogaba en su oído- haz que desfallezca del placer en tus manos mi guerrero.

La erección de Goku empezaba a notarse bastante ya, sus instintos se estaban desatando.

Milk, necesitaba fundirse con él, sentirse amada, querida, satisfecha... sentirse otra vez suya.

Goku se acerco otra vez hasta sus labios ,en los cuales posó un beso, lentamente acariciándolos con los suyos.

Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo ,pero estaban muy impacientes por estar tan unidos.

las manos de Milk se fueron al cuello del saiyan, mientras que el instintivamente rodeaba su cintura atrayéndola más a él, en un abrazo posesivo.

poco a poco las manos de ambos se iban desplazando por el cuerpo del otro arrancando suaves quejidos de placer...de deseo.

-Mmmm Goku te deseo tanto.- gemía mientras que sus manos intentaban desesperadamente, la forma de despojar al guerrero de su uniforme de combate.

-Milk, mmmm, perdóname por dejarte sola tanto tiempo.

-No importa mi amor, ahora solo quiero sentirte dentro de mi...

Goku no espero mas, su entrepierna le pedía a gritos atención, y necesitaba tenerla de nuevo.

Desgarro la blusa de Milk dejándola solo con un sujetador muy sexy, que solo aumento la excitación de Goku.

bajaba sus manos por el cuerpo de ella acariciándola, mientras le marcaba el cuello de ella con suaves besos, que hacían gemir a la mujer.

las manos de él se toparon con sus pechos, los cuales se veían muy sensuales para él.

comenzó a amasarlos, Milk gemía y el mientras tanto uno su otra mano para subirla por el muslo derecho de su esposa, llegando a su trasero...

Milk viendo las intenciones de su marido, se soltó de su agarre y se alejo un poco de él.

-Que es lo que pasa?-pregunto confundido-pensé que querías eso cuando dijiste que me querías sentir dentro de ti.

-mmm, déjame que lo haga a mi manera.- le confesó mientras se acercaba a él y se ponía de rodillas.

las manos de Milk comenzaron a subir rodillas arriba, hasta que llegaron a la cintura del pantalón, librando a Goku por completo de su ropa, quedando completamente desnuda para ella.

-Mmmm, ahhh

Milk cogió el pene de Goku y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente, mientras lo miraba a los ojos relamiéndose los labios.

La mujer acercó la nariz a la cabeza del miembro e inhaló su aroma, deleitándose con el olor a hombre que estaba consiguiendo que se mojara cada vez mas y mas.

-Quieres esto Goku?-pregunto juguetonamente, echando su aliento en la cabeza del órgano masculino.

Goku sintió un escalofrió, y asintió con la cabeza.

La chica acerco su boca, y saco la lengua dándole pequeñas lamidas que hacían excitarse más mutuamente.

Goku gemía, pidiendo más, Milk comenzó a estimular el miembro con sus manos mientras que seguía dando con su lengua pequeñas chupadas en la cabeza del centro del placer del saiyan.

Ella notaba que cada vez se estaba poniendo más duro, el sabor de su marido la estaba poniendo muy caliente, sin previo aviso se metió por completo el pene en la boca, aunque gran parte no cabía, no le importo y arranco de la garganta de su esposo un gran y sonoro gemido.

Notaba como estaba de tenso, seguía chupando y compaginaba sus movimientos de la boca y el succionarlo, con acariciarle los testículos.

Goku sentía estallar de placer, agarro su cabeza y marcaba los movimientos de salida y entrada de su boca, gimiendo sin importarle el tono y disfrutando como nunca antes en tanto tiempo había disfrutado.

-Aaaahh sii mmmm Milk... sigueee

Milk, sentía en aumento su propia excitación. el simple hecho de ver a su marido así, envuelto en placer la estaba volviendo loca.

Goku termino dentro de la boca de su mujer, dejando escurrir por los lados de esta su masculina sustancia.

La mujer se incorporo estando a la altura de él, quien la cogió en brazos llevándola a la cama que compartían ambos.

Una vez allí la deposito en lecho, se subió gateando encima de ella.

en segundos la falda de Milk desapareció por completo siendo arrancada por Goku , quien estaba salvajemente sexy.

Comenzó a besarla mientras su mano bajaba por su cuello...pecho...si vientre...hasta que toco el turno al sexo de su mujer.

estaba bastante húmedo, acaricio la parte superior de ella, sacando varios gemidos que eran callados por la boca del guerrero. la chica se dejo por completo acariciar.

el , por su parte cada vez bajaba mas, estaba explorando el exterior de su vagina, acariciando su entrada.

Pronto dejo su boca y llego a su feminidad, comenzó a lamerla, saboreando todo los jugos que corrían por allí a causa de la excitación, le introducía dos dedos, que en segundos dejaron mas holgura, para dar paso a dos más.

cuatro dedos entraban y salían de ella, mientras Goku le propinaba sexo oral.

Milk gemía más fuerte que nunca, se aferraba a las sabanas de la cama como si en ello se le fuera la vida.

-Oh sii siiii Goku sigueee...mmmmm esto...me está gustando siiiiiii mmmmm...

Milk grito extasiada cuando sintió golpear su orgasmo salvajemente en ella.

-GOKU!!

eso salió de su boca en el momento del éxtasis.

Goku se incorporo, poniéndose frente a ella.

-Te ..echado de ...menos-decía entre cortadamente.

-Y yo a ti mi amor-le respondió Goku mientras sus labios se perdía en sus pezones, los que reaccionaron al tacto y se endurecieron arrancando un quejido de placer de la chica.

Se acomodo entre sus piernas, y la penetro salvajemente, haciendo que Milk arqueara su espalda por la sensación de gozo que experimentaba.

mientras entraba y salía de ella, sus cuerpos se mezclaban entre el sudor , y el delirio en forma de caricias pasionales, que arrancaban gemidos de sus gargantas.

mmmmm, aaahhhhhh Gokuuuuuu siiiiiiiiiiii, aaaaahhhhh

Goku seguía poniéndola en varias posturas, haciéndola disfrutar como nunca.

Milk tuvo varios orgasmo, cada uno más intenso que el anterior.

El guerrero sintió que le venía el suyo y grito extasiado el nombre de su mujer mientras de derramaba dentro de ella.

-Ahhhhhhhhh Milkkkkkkkkkk mmmm aaaahhhhh... siiiii

Desplomándose en la cama rendidos. Se abrazaron, quedando Goku aun dentro de ella.

Besándose y respirando entrecortadamente.

Minutos después, Milk quedó durmiendo siendo observada por la mirada de su esposo, quien se deleitaba mirándola con dulzura.

Al poco tiempo, el también se entrego en los brazos de Morfeo...

Después de esos años sufriendo cada uno por el otro, pudieron estar juntos y esta vez sí seria por un largo tiempo...

"Al amanecer el sol brilla,

por la noche las estrellas.

Pero la luz que más me ilumina,

es el amor que tú me entregas..."

Fin.


End file.
